Found Yet Tragic
by LittleDragonNeko
Summary: Mai still hasn't returned to the gang after Doom disbanded. Joey sets out to find her, but will he be too late?
1. Painted On My Heart

Ice: This is something that as been on my mind for a while. Now that I have nothing else better to do than play Castlevania or Star Ocean, I can finally work on it while I try to fix my media player. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song. I do this only for my amusement and the amusement of others. Just imagine the song playing in the background as I take out the lyrics.

* * *

One warm summer evening, Joey was driving down the road by the beach. He instantly thought of Mai and everything they went through together. He remembered when they first met on the boat going to Duel Kingdom and when he last saw her when she joined Doom and beat him. 

He started to remember certain things about her. Her looks, her intelligence, even her attitude made him fall in love with her. Now that Doom had disbanded, he thought he could find her and maybe convince her to come back to Domino with him. So far the chances were slim to none as he drove on.

After a while, he turned on the radio. Driving in silence for so long was about to take its toll on him. Changing the stations every five minutes was getting old so finally he picked one and left it alone. Not long after, a song came on that reminded Joey of Mai. He knew it was by The Cult, but he couldn't remember the name to save his life.

"I could never really forget about her. I almost had hundred reasons to convince her I care about her.", thought Joey.

"If I let go, I'll lose everything, even her. I won't do that", he vowed.

"My memory is all I have to go on. I'll find her. I know I will."

"I never did kiss her. Man, I wish did. That's number one on my list as soon as I find her."

"My heart will ache until I find her. Everyone thought I would never be serious about anything in my life. This is the most serious thing that could ever happen in my life. Unless something happens to my sister", he added.

"I hope she still thinks the same of me. I know I think the same."

"I hope we'll have more memories once we're together again."

"Man, I was fool. I should have said something before all of this happened."

"I have to find her. If I don't…Well, I'll just have to look harder."

"There was something in her eyes the last time I saw her. It was like she didn't really want to hurt me. I would rather have my soul taken than hers. It'll never come to that again. I swear."

"I hope she'll remember me. If not, I'll make her remember."

"I'm such a fool for not realizing what I had. You don't know what you got till it's gone."

"I'm going to find her and show her I care."

"Come on. I have to find you. I'll spend my life trying, if I have to."

"I wonder if anyone has any news about her whereabouts yet."

Just as he said that, his cell phone started to ring. Seto Kaiba's office number showed up.

"Oh, great. I didn't do it", he thought as he answered it.  
"Leave me alone! No, I'm not coming to see you!", he screamed.  
"Joey? It's me Yugi."  
"Don't scare me like that. I thought Kaiba was going to harass me again."  
"Again? I don't want to know."  
"No, you don't. Any news?"  
"Yep. We have a report that she was last seen on the coast outside of Domino."  
"The coast? I'm almost there."  
"I hope you find her. Ow. We…We hope you find her.", said Yugi as Tristan jabbed him.  
"I will. Count on it", he said as he hung up and sped down the road.  
"Hold on, Mai. I'm coming", was his last thought as he turned up the radio.

* * *

Ice: Did ya like it? I'm going to continue through two other perspectives. Please review tell me what you think!

Plushies for my reviewers!  
kittyge-Glad you like it. I'll continue it in seperate parts as it takes on different POVs.  
Melinda-chan-I'm happy you like it. About the lyrics, I'm not claiming them as my own and I'm using it as a background radio type thing. It's only used to draw out reflections of the past and hope for the future. At least that's what I'm aiming for...Guess it won't work now. Grr...


	2. Love Song

Ice: Here is part two of three. This is Valon's view on finding Mai. Read and tell me what you think. Also, someone correct his age for me cause I forgot. I own absolutely nothing. Now, I'm having to take out the lyrics. Just imagine the song playing in the background.

* * *

One cloudy evening, a young boy of 16 was riding through town on his motorcycle. He seemed to be looking for someone. He pulled over at a little café and went in. He remembered when he brought her here. 

"Valon, you do know it would never work between us, right", she had asked.  
"I don't care, Mai. As long as I'm with you, I don't care about anything as much as I care about you", had been his response.

"May I take your order?" asked the waitress as he walked in.  
"Huh? Oh, just a hot fudge sundae, please"

He walked over to the same booth they had sat in together. One day he would find her again and prove to her how much he cared. He wasn't sure how, but he would do it. As he sat there waiting, he listened to the radio. A song came on that reminded him of Mai. He knew it was called Love Song, but couldn't remember the group to save his life.

"I wish I could find her right now", he thought.

"We always had fun together. Now that she's gone, nothing interests me."

"Mai, I will find you. If it's the last thing I ever do, I will find you."

"I feel like I'm weighted down by Doom still. Once I find you, all that will change."

"Just wait for me to find you, please."

Just then, his cell phone went off. It showed Alister's number.

"What does he want?" he wondered as he answered.  
"What?" asked Valon.  
"It's me, Raphael."  
"Oh, hey, Raphie."  
"Are you sitting down?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Alister found Mai's whereabouts."  
"Really! Where!"  
"She's…Where is she? What? Hey!" screeched Raphael as Alister snatched the phone.  
"Are you going to tell me or not?"  
"She was last seen on the road by the coast outside of Domino." answered Alister.  
"I'm on my way."  
"Good luck", Raphael and Alister said as they hung up.

Valon gathered his things and ran out of the café. The waitress called after him with his hot fudge sundae, but he couldn't hear her.

"Hold on, Mai, I'm coming", was his last thought as he sped through town.

* * *

Ice: Did ya like it? I hope so. Now review and tell me so. 


	3. Runaway

Ice: Here's part 3 of 6. Love Song and Painted On My Heart can be switched around, but you have to read them first to know what's going on. This is Mai's POV. I still don't own anything either. Just imagine the song playing in the background.

* * *

One warm evening close to dark, a girl stood outside her car looking at the ocean. It made her calm as she watched its rolling blue waves. She started to remember her life back when she met Joey for the first time. She couldn't bear to face him after what she had done with the Doom organization.

She knew she had caused pain and suffering to everyone. As soon as she could face her demons of the past she would confront them. For now, she proceeded to hitchhike her way out of town. She remembered the last song she heard on the radio before being dumped off at the coast. It was called Runaway. Perfect, she thought, just what I needed to hear.

"I wish I had a home to run back to. If I go back now, they'll hate me", she thought.

"They know I would never mean them harm. They'll doubt me for sure now."

"I have to be a runaway. I'll go back when the time is right."

"I can barely face anyone on the streets for what I've done."

"Oh, Joey, I'm so sorry. Maybe you'll forgive me one day."

"I hope I didn't hurt Valon when I left either."

"One day I'll come back and fess up to what I've done."

"I'm such a fool. I had everything I could ever dream of back in Domino and now it's all gone."

"I need a job. Anything to get me away from this."

"I wish I never did this. I want to go back even though I can't."

"I wish I could see Joey's face one last time."

As she said this, she saw headlights from a car in the distance. I could use another ride, thought Mai as she prepared to lure the driver. A minute later, the driver was almost to her. She could see through the windshield. She saw his face and gasped.

* * *

Ice: Let me know if it's good or not while I work on the next one. Please review!


	4. I'd Die For You

Ice: Here's part 4 of a possible 6. I can't make up my mind. Anyways, I don't own anything so even if you sue you still won't get anything except for a few pennies. That's about all I have on hand.

**Joey's thoughts are in bold.**

Mai's thoughts underlined

* * *

Joey looked out the window staring in disbelief. He couldn't believe he had finally found her. He slowed to a stop in front of her. 

She stood there shaking. She wasn't sure if she should run or stay. A part of her wanted to return, but the other half said flee. She turned to walk away.

Joey couldn't stand it anymore. He jumped out of the car and called after her.

"Where do you think you're going? Come on, Mai, get in the car and let's go back."

"No. You don't understand. How can you forgive me for what I did?"

"I can forgive you because I know it wasn't you. You wouldn't do something like that. They made you do it."

"You just don't get it, do you?"

"Mai… Please, just come back with me. This will never happen again, I promise."

She seemed to reconsider. He was afraid she would run at the first chance she got. He backed away a step. Finally she looked at him. She ran, to his surprise, into his arms.

"I'll never do something like this again. I swear I won't", she cried.

"It's ok. Nothing will ever come between us again. I promise that."

About five minutes later they were on the road and Mai was clinging to his arm. On the same radio station he left it on, another song came on that they could both relate to.

"**I'd never want to hurt her. I know she thinks the same."**

"He would never hurt me. I can't believe I hurt him."

"**I'm bad at about that, but not anymore."**

"He can be bad about that, but I don't care anymore."

"**I only regret not telling her I loved her."**

"I remember everything he ever promised me. I hope I didn't throw it all away."

"**I would die for her. I don't want anything happening to her if I can help it."**

"I know he would do anything for me, but I wouldn't want to put him in any harm."

"**I'm too broke to buy diamonds, but I can definitely do roses."**

"I don't care what he does as long as he's here with me."

"**Bypass the starve cause I'd die without her."**

"We know who we are. It's because of that we came together again."

"**I remember when she promised to stay with me forever."**

"I regret ever joining doom."

"**I would rather die in her place if it came down to it."**

"I would never want him to do any more than love me."

As they drove on all smiles, they never noticed the headlights of a speeding motorcycle in front of them.

* * *

Ice: Hope ya like it and I'll get the next one up soon. Please review! 


	5. Last Kiss

Ice: Well, this is or might be the last installment of my little miniseries. Enjoy as I own nothing.

* * *

It was a nice and quiet car ride along the coast. Mai and Joey both were all smiles. In their state of bliss, they never saw the headlights of a speeding motorcycle.

It was too late when Joey noticed them. Mai screamed as she realized they were going to hit head on. Joey and Mai never heard the last song on the radio before Joey swerved to miss the biker. Trying to be careful and not go over the edge, he tried to swerve around him. Not seeing the huge rock in the road, he hit at an angle causing the car to flip.

It was then that he remembered the last song played on the radio.

"No! She's still with me. Where is she?" he began to wonder as he looked around._  
_

"I hope the other guy is ok, but I have to find Mai."

"That was her screaming. Man, I hope she's ok. She just has to be."_  
_

"No! She's still alive. I know she is."

"Oh my god! Mai! No!" he screamed as he found Mai's body._  
_

"Oh, no. Mai. I'm so sorry. Mai, please wake up."

"I can't believe this! No!"

He started to cry, realizing Mai would never wake up. He looked around and saw that the biker was still there. He turned to yell at him.

"You stupid idiot! How could you! I'm going to kill you for this!", Joey screamed.

"Wheeler?", asked the worried biker.

"Wait a minute, Valon?", he responded recognizing his voice.

"T-tell m-me t-that's n-not Mai… Please tell me it isn't…", his voice trailed.

"…Yes, it is. Now look what you've done! You killed her!"

"I didn't. I swear I didn't. I just got here."

"You lie!"

"Seriously. There was another biker ahead of me. I swear, Joey. It wasn't me."

"I don't believe you!"

The two boys stared at each other. One in tears and the other close to crying his heart out. Joey lost the love of his life and Valon lost the only person that ever cared about him. True, they had their friends, but losing someone like Mai would hurt no matter who they had waiting for them.

* * *

Ice: Yes, I know it's sad to all who love Mai. She may be dead, but I might actually spin some more stories from this. It's a thought anyway. Let me know what ya think!


End file.
